


Step brother x reader

by Amandapanda3024



Series: Original evil men x reader series [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, I will slap you if you read this and complain that it is rape. Read tags, Multi, Rape, i have no life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 15:54:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16329026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amandapanda3024/pseuds/Amandapanda3024
Summary: Step brother is pure evil





	Step brother x reader

 

Your mother said it was because he wasn’t used to you but you didn’t think so. His name was Lloyd, he was 2 years older than you.  
Once your mom married the man, his son wasn’t happy. He secretly took his anger out on you by beating you when your mom and his dad was gone.  
You liked his dad, he was a nice guy. You weren’t really comfortable enough to call him dad yet but he was ok. He would drive you where you wanted and tried to be there for you so how did his son end up so abusive.  
When you turned 16 you came home from your birthday party. When you came home though you saw Lloyd with his friends were sitting on the couch.  
“Hey, birthday girl!” He sounded happy. Too happy.  
“Hi,” You tried to walk away as fast as possible but he grabbed your arm and his friends were behind him.  
“Come on tell my friends Robbie and Jay, how old you are, 16 right?” He teased, Robbie and Jay laughed as Lloyd pushed you to him. Robbie grabbed your shoulders  
“(Y/n) is getting so pretty,” Robbie said  
“We should have her learn how to take men’s cock,” Jay said, Your eyes widened as Lloyd grabbed your shirt and lifted it up. You screamed and tried to move his hand but Jay grabbed your arms and put them behind your back.  
“You put the camera on right?” Lloyd asked Jay, he nodded as your bra was revealed. Lloyd had a huge grin on his face.  
“Stop Lloyd what is wrong with you?” Lloyd grabbed your chin harshly  
“You aren’t going to tell anyone about this because if you do I’m going to make sure your mommy gets into an accident and I promise you I will make sure to find you after I killed her and I’ll rape you again and I will do everything make it hurt and get you pregnant and I know how you feel about abortion because you yourself were an unplanned teen pregnancy and your mom saved your life when she had no one stopping her from killing you like the Latin word for baby. You would never be able to kill it because you know what happens to a baby that is alive when they are out of the womb. The doctor takes a knife that they keep on the table and stabs the crying baby,” You started crying at hearing his words. He was right. Nothing was stopping him from hurting you like this.  
“Lloyd, are we really doing this?” Robbie’s voice sounded like it wasn’t sure of what they were doing.  
“Robbie she is just a whore,” Lloyd said as he took your bra off and yanked your pants and underwear down while you squirmed trying to escape. Robbie looked blankly at the ground as Lloyd yanked you from him and threw her to the couch.  
“Stop squirming,” Lloyd said, You turned your head to see the camera they were talking about. You wanted to scream but knew he would beat you like he had so many times before.  
“Robbie hold her arms,” Lloyd demanded, Robbie grabbed your arms as Lloyd started to take his clothes off. You started crying even harder understanding fully what he was going to do to you this was actually happening.  
“Please, Lloyd. Don’t do this. I’m a virgin,” You revealed, he laughed as he saw Robbie getting horney enough that he didn’t care they were hurting you. Robbie and Jay took their dicks out and free to abuse you. Jay gave your arms to Robbie as he saw Lloyd had you straddling him almost so he went behind you and waited for Lloyd to act first as told.  
“Even better,” Lloyd sunk himself into you causing you to much pain to keep hidden, you tried to scream but Robbie put his cock inside your mouth and started fucking your mouth over and over. Jay put himself into your asshole as he moaned. That wasn’t as painful as Lloyd’s long thick cock fucking you over and over.  
“My little b*tch,” He growled and harshly pulled your breasts making sure the camera saw your breasts.  
“Pwease,” You cried out but couldn’t be understood as your mouth was stuffed. Robbie moaned loudly as you choked on his dick while crying.  
“So good,” Robbie said, You tried to move your hips away from Lloyd but he was gripping your waist so hard you knew you would bruise.  
“Oh no, you don’t you b*tch. You aren’t getting away from us,” Lloyd laughed, he started bucking like a wild animal in heat as much as Robbie and Jay were.  
“I’m so close,” Lloyd moaned, You cried as all your holes were being abused all at once on camera.  
“Boys are going to be watching you getting fucked by three men all at once. You are such a whore,” Lloyd said, you felt Lloyd come inside your cunt and not soon after felt Jay come and Robbie.  
“You better fucking swallow him,” Lloyd said, You swallowed all his cum and prayed it was over soon. They all pulled out and tried to check their breaths before getting up and taking the camera.  
“Remember don’t tell anyone and don’t expect this to be a one time thing bitch because I promise you that I will use you every night,” Lloyd said, You cried when you heard them go to his room and fell to the ground trying to get up but the pain in your legs caused you to fall. You crawled to your room and cried and went into a fetal position.

 

 

 

 


End file.
